1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable cups for beverages, and more particularly, to disposable cups with integral lids and straws for sipping the beverage from the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many examples of cups which include as an integral part of the cup, a straw. Typically, such integral straws are used for drinking or sipping unheated beverages. Straws are especially useful and convenient for use by small children and vehicle operators because the beverage can be consumed from the container without the necessity of raising the beverage cup to the person's lips and/or tilting the head. A straw used in such a fashion reduces the likelihood of the vehicle operator becoming involved in an auto accident because his or her eyes were forced to leave the roadway as the cup was tilted to consume the beverage contained therein.
The prior art devices of which the inventor is aware are:
U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,240,415; 3,332,567; 3,486,679; 3,558,033; 3,774,804; 4,043,478; 4,247,016 and German Pat. No. 2,621,121.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,415 relates to a drinking cup with a straw incorporated therein. In this particular design, the straw 42 is mounted to the lid 22 with its lower portion extending downwardly to a point near the bottom 14 of the cup 12. A cover piece 50 is secured to the lid 22 in order to cover the straw portion mounted in the lid 22 in order to maintain the prior-to-use sanitary condition of the straw 42.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,567 relates to a container 14 with an exteriorly-mounted straw 28. In order to consume the beverage contents of the container 14, the straw 28 must be removed from its mounting and thereafterwards placed in the container for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,679 relates to a disposable beverage container 21 with a built-in sipping tube or straw 38. The tube 38 is mounted within the container 21. The upper portion of the tube 38 is secured to a removable portion 40 of the lid 29.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,033 relates to a disposable drinking cup 11 which incorporates a straw 20 mounted on the inside of the cup 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,804 relates to a straw-forming structure for beverage containers 12. The straw 22 is mounted externally, and, once the cup 12 is formed, a device is provided for opening the collapsed straw 22 for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,478 relates to a beverage container 12 incorporating an integral straw 21. The externally arranged portion of the straw 21 is kept in a sanitary condition by a lid 13 which is hinged at 17 to the rim of the cup 12 and functionally maintained to the side of the cup 12 by projections 14 on the cup's sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,016 relates to a lid-straw combination for a disposable cup 11, wherein the straw 30 is arranged to be nested in the lid 21 of the cup. A hinged lid 21 is not provided in this particular arrangement.
German Pat. No. 2,621,121 relates to a disposable cup and hinged lid 20 combination which includes a centrally-arranged self-closing aperture 8 for passing a straw 71 therethrough for drinking.
All of the above combinations have one or more disadvantages including, but not limited thereto, the following:
1. Straws mounted on the interior of the cup;
2. Unhinged lids;
3. Straws mounted to the lid;
4. Cups and straws cannot be nested or stack vertically;
5. Not adapted for use without the integral straw should that be desired;
6. Not structurally stiff to prevent ease of container collapse when side-loaded;
7. No means to prevent premature and undesired beverage flow through the straw prior to desired use;
8. Not a fully integrated combination lid, cup and straw so that when disposed of following consumption of the beverage, the entire combination is disposed of together, in combination.